Come back for more
by pinchpenny
Summary: PGSM Act. 47 What Rei should have done when Minako left the room, oneshot


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon

**WARNING: Spoilers for Act. 47 of PGSM**

**Title: **Come Back for More

**Author: **pinchpenny

**Summary: **PGSM Act. 47 what Rei should have done when Minako left the room, oneshot.

* * *

**Beginning**

She was leaving but she sent a smile my way, one just for me. She waved to all of us this time we all replied in kind. But as the door closed I knew that something was horribly, horribly wrong. I couldn't shake it, this feeling that was creeping into my heart it didn't belong there; it felt wrong, _something _was wrong.

Suddenly I was angry, it must have shown on my face, for Ami was making her way to ask if I was alright but she never got the chance. Abruptly I got out of my chair, grabbed my coat and ran up the stairs and out the door, hoping in every fiber of my being that I could catch up to that infatuating girl.

It was as if something had possessed me as I ran out of the room, going down the corridors and leaving behind a confused Motoki at my hurriedness. Once outside I looked frantically for that damn cap, that cap that held no concealing power over me; for I wasn't looking for Aino Minako the idol, just the plain, old, irritating Aino Minako.

She was going through with the operation and I knew it, it would work, it _had _to. So why, _why _do I feel like this is the last time I'm going to see her? Why does it feel like I'm being torn up inside out? Dammit! Where the hell is she?!

With renew fervor I ran through the crowd in hopes that my new position would reveal her location. I needed to see her, I need to see her before her operation, I need to see her alone, I need _her_-

There!

With all my might I push past numerous people to catch up to the girl with her cap placed low, whose dark brown hair was smooth to the touch, whose skin was just as soft as it look. She had turned into an alley, no doubt to wear some ridiculous type of disguise but it allowed me more time to catch up to her.

By the time I reached her she had already turned to face me, my loud and ragged footsteps must have alerted her. Looking at her expression she probably thought I was some rabid fan of hers, but that quickly turned into surprise as I came up to her.

"Mars-?" She was cut off as I pulled her into a hug. Everything that happened after just seemed natural.

Her head found the crook of my neck as I breathed in the scent of her hair, her arms which where encased with mine found their way around my waist. She tugged on me so that our bodies would become closer and right now I would do anything she asked. As we held on tighter to each other I couldn't help but sigh in contentment at the way our bodies molded together.

"Rei…" her voice was soft, as if she was unsure that all that was happening was real. My name never sounds as good as it does when coming out of her mouth.

"Yes?" she looked up at me with her caramel chocolate eyes the emotions dancing across those eyes made my heart beat faster. Slowly her head went back to its former position, her breath sending goose bumps along my neck.

"Nothing." Suddenly I was at a state of loss, an indescribable feeling welled up inside of me to explain this erratic behavior that _she _brought out of me.

"Venus- Minako…I" with one slender finger she silenced my lips, a blush dusting my cheecks.

"Just for now, Rei… can we just be Rei and Minako, the one's who don't have to save the world...please?" Her face was angled up to mine; once more I was caught in her caramel gaze my heart softening at the sight. A… fond smile crawled its way onto my lips. She looked so fragile and innocent then I couldn't help but once more tighten my hold on her, desperately wishing that my arms could protect her from anything and everything.

I leant down so that our foreheads were touching before my voice came out in a whisper, "Of course, Mina..."

The emotions that came out with those words, were at best, surprising. Everything concerning Aino Minako was a whirlwind of emotions to me; I couldn't get a straight answer out of her. Although right now I knew what I wanted with Aino Minako, what I wanted was for her to stay right here in my arms.

And that's what I got.

--

"Of course, _Mina_…"

Her voice was husky, low, soft, _loving _and it sent a shiver through my body. I know I asked to be called by my name but just the way she said it! I couldn't help but melt into her embrace. I, Aino Minako, Sailor Venus, Sailor V, Idol Superstar, was reduced to a boneless pile of mush just by hearing her say my _name_.

_Just breathe._

So I did.

And fell further into oblivion.

Her intoxicating scent filled my nostrils making my senses go haywire. I don't know what's different and I certainly don't know what's brought upon this change within her… but Kami I don't want it to stop. This is making me remember my past life, wherein Mars and Venus where lovers. Venus' past memories were strong, too strong for me to fully control, so they bled out into my own life as Aino Minako and how I treated Rei.

But when we first met, each of us clueless to our fellow Senshi identities, I believe that regardless of past life feelings I would've ended up at the same conclusion. That I fell in love with the Senshi of Mars and most importantly, I fell in love with Hino Rei.

And the fact that this love will never be accepted brought tears to my eyes. She would never understand my feelings, nor would she accept it, it was futile, impossible, _pointless_! But I can't help but accept these repulsive feelings of mine. As these thoughts swirl around my head I don't realize that I'm crying into Rei's shoulder until I feel a soothing hand rubbing against my back the other gently, tenderly, combs through my dark brown locks.

"Shh… everything will be alright Mina." She continued to whisper sweet nothings into my ear hoping to quell the tide of tears. Suddenly all my insecurities came out in the form of tears, my fears of the on coming battle, the surgery, the pressures of being an idol and sick and, Rei.

My sudden increase in tears must have worried her somewhat, for she pulled me out of our embrace to get a proper look at my features. I'm happy that I didn't wear any mascara today, or else I'd look like a mess, not that I do already.

Imagine my surprise when Rei uses her own hands to wipe away my tears, kissing the top of my forehead tenderly. That kiss brought a surge of warmth from the top of my head to the soles of my feet. That multiplied ten fold as she began to tentatively kiss my tears away, most probably hoping that I would stop.

It worked.

--

It was a bold move on my part to kiss her, at first it was to console her but I couldn't get enough, what's worse is that I selfishly indulged myself while she was in pain… but it worked. I looked at the girl I held within my arms, her eyes were slightly puffy and red, hair slightly disheveled but to me she never looked so beautiful.

All these new thoughts, feelings that coursed through my veins they were wrong, they were… _tainted_. I was disgusting, horrible even, how could I think about kissing her when she's in pain?! Now is neither the time nor place to think about something like this. So I pushed the thoughts aside, only focusing on Minako's well being.

"Are you alright now?" a small amount of pride filtered into my brain as my voice did not crack.

"Better now," Her sniffling had stopped and she now stood upright… and out of my arms. She gave me a genuine smile as she said two words that caused my heart to soar, "thank you, Rei, for being here."

"It was nothing, really." Those were my heartfelt words, truly at this moment amidst these torrents of emotions that _she _has once again induced, I know with all my heart that this moment here is one I would never forget.

"I-I have to leave now, the pre-med exam is going to start soon and… well I haven't even made it to my car yet…" Her face was downcast her voice was wavering, she didn't want to leave and I knew it.

"Mina…" my voice was filled with such an intense longing that it even surprised me, it caused her to look up and lock gazes with mine I wanted her to know how I feel… because I know that we feel exactly the same.

"Rei…"

This utter and complete honesty was new to us, our emotions were raw and were laid bare to each other, I think we both knew that this was most likely the last time we'd see each other; at least some part of us did but we're just too stubborn to admit it.

She was once again in my arms, locked in a lovers embrace. All thoughts flew out the window except my unending need to protect the girl within my arms. She held on to me as if her life depended on it and I did the same to her. I wish that we could stay like this forever; I wish that time would stop right now; I wish that nothing could separate us and for a moment everything did. Everything stopped and for a blissful moment I spent eternity in Minako's arms.

Unwillingly we separated, for time began to move once more, time that we didn't have enough to spare. She needed to go and for the sake of her life I needed to let her go. It must have shown in my eye's for she began to leave but just as her back was turned to me I roughly grabbed her hand and turned her around to face me.

I kissed her.

Gently, softly, channeling all my pent up emotions to the kiss I placed, on her check. She was surprised, shocked even, a blush had long ago taken control of her face as she stood there gaping like a fish. I smiled.

"Come back for more."

"I'll keep you to that." She gave me a nod and a teasing yet genuine smile and left.

--

Life is just too cruel.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note:**

One-shot complete, hmms well my muse spat this out in one day... pretty damn amazing for me anyway. I was watching an amv and paused at this one scene where Minako just leaves the karaoke room and Rei's left there with her hand still up from waving looking like an idiot o.o" then I was like T_T" you should've went after her! So BAM my muse creates this. Then end part `Life is too cruel.` represent's when Rei finds out Minako died.... just in case you didn't get that. Hope you liked it!

Please review 


End file.
